


Human!Warriors-- The Universe

by Timeless_Anarchy



Series: Human!Warriors AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Human, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: This is a whole breakdown of my Human!AU I brainstormed to help me design and create my Mapleshade cosplay.I'm going to try and keep many things the same from canon to this AU. The biggest difference is that the cats are now human, and can make tools and stuff like that. Still fairly primitive, still living in woods.In this series, I will cover many things-- From ranking, to clothing/armor, ceremonies, herbs, etc. Each chapter will be a topic, and might be edited as I have ideas!Feel free to use this AU, but please credit me ^^This series is mostly for me to organize my ideas and keep everything consistent, but I would LOVE y'all's input, if you're interested.Feel free to ask questions, present ideas, etc. I'd love to hear what y'all have to say!
Series: Human!Warriors AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970137
Kudos: 3





	Human!Warriors-- The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rundown of the ranking in the Clans, and some explanations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer for entire series**
> 
> I'm going to try and keep many things the same from canon to this AU. The biggest difference is that the cats are now human, and can make tools and stuff like that. Still fairly primitive, still living in woods.  
> In this series, I will cover many things-- From ranking, to clothing/armor, ceremonies, herbs, etc. Each chapter will be a topic, and might be edited as I have ideas!
> 
> Feel free to use this AU, but please credit me ^^
> 
> This series is mostly for me to organize my ideas and keep everything consistent, but I would LOVE y'all's input, if you're interested.  
> Feel free to ask questions, present ideas, etc. I'd love to hear what y'all have to say!

**Clan** **Rankings** **  
**

  * _Leader-_ The highest level of the Clan hierarchy, a leader's word is law; only to be countered by StarClan themselves.  
When appointed, they drop the suffix of their name and adopt the -star suffix. Leaders should only be appointed after following certain guidelines:  
-Had at least one apprentice  
-Been appointed as deputy by the previous leader  
-Been deputy at the time of their leader's death  
Of course, there are always exceptions, though those are usually met with resistance.  
  

  * _Deputy-_ Second in command, they advise the leader as well as assisting them in tasks and covering for them if the leader cannot make public appearances (such as Gatherings or other meetings).  
Deputies will also do the "lesser" leading work, organizing patrols, hunting parties, etc.  
  

  * _Star-Listener ("Chosen", "The Cursed")-_ Both feared and revered; Clan members who have special ties with StarClan. They are chosen by StarClan, and are gifted with heightened senses and exceptional perception. Star-Listeners get dreams about who the next 'Chosen' is. There are usually one to two per Clan, though there can be up to four.  
This position is one of it's own, the Star-Listener can choose to either keep this position as their sole one, or take on other jobs around the Camp, using their abilities to the Clan's advantage.  
Traditionally, Star-Listeners will also take on the Medic role, using their abilities to detect and treat more difficult or rare medical cases, and they are skilled in finding herbs and other things in the territory. They also make excellent battle strategists, though it is considered wrong to use them to that tactical advantage, especially since it's taboo to hinder, impede, or injure a Star-Listener.  
-Abilities Breakdown  
-Heightened senses  
-Exceptional perception  
-Knack for strategy and tracking  
-Only one that can directly communicate with StarClan, but can guide others to momentarily do the same  
There is a set ethos and rules a Star-Listener must follow.  
-Forbidden to bear children  
-This rule stems from the belief that Star-Listeners and their subsequent spawn are 'Cursed'.   
-As a large majority of Star-Listeners are barren, this isn't much of an issue.  
-Has full permissions to travel among the territories, and it's forbidden to impede their travel as Star-Listeners are considered a direct line to StarClan.  
-Forbidden to enter other Clan's camps, excluding emergencies, without an escort.  
Star-Listeners go through rigorous and ceremonial initiation and training, much of which is left unknown to the general Clan.
  * _Medic-_ The medic treats injuries and disease in the Clan.  
There are normally up to three Medics in the Clan, one Lead over the other two.  
-They act as both a medical provider as well as an apothecary.  
-Must be knowledgeable about the medicinal properties of the territories, and even outside of the territories.  
-Must know trauma medicine  
-Must be able to make and use medical tools (bandages, tourniquets, etc.)  

    * _Medic Apprentice-_ Apprentice to the Medic. _  
  
_
  * _Warrior-_ A Clan member can become a Warrior at 17 years of age, all warriors are intensely cross-trained in all three specializations of 'Warrior'.   
-In the anticipation of a battle or war, all members are expected to fight for the Clan.  
-Warriors aren't considered fully so until their twentieth birthday, considering they pass their trials.  

    * _Hunter-_ Hunters will provide game for the Clan; rabbits, squirrels, deer, birds, fish, etc. They must know how to build and set traps, make fishing equipment (rods, lines, lures, nets), and process game.
    * _Fighter-_ The main role of the fighter is to protect the Clan. They will patrol, accompany hunting parties, and guard.
    * _Caretaker-_ Caretakers help care for the Clan, their main role is to assist the Tradesmen and help around the Clan's camp.  
-General repair projects   
-Gathering edible and medicinal herbs  
-Keeping the fires in camp going  
-Gathering supplies  
-Helping care for the sick, children, and Elders  
-Help in collecting stones and ore  
-Prepare ceremonies  
-Assist with the crops, if any  
-Guide and teach the Pre-Apprentices  
  

  * _Tradesman-_ Those who didn't choose the Warrior training track go and learn a trade. One may decide to master one, or all, or learn a little bit in all areas.  
-Also trained in fighting skills  
-Like the Medic, there is (usually) one Lead for each specialization.  

    * _Blacksmith_ \- The blacksmith builds tools and the foundations to weapons for the Weapons Master to finish.  
-They work close with the armorer
    * _Weapons Master_ \- Main role is to provide weapons to the Clan.  
-Must know how to successfully add proper details to each weapon  
-Must know how to customize each weapon to proper specifications
    * _Armorer_ \- Fits and creates armor for the Clan.  
 _-_ Must know how to process and tan hide + leather
    * _Fletcher_ \- Specializes in creating arrows and bows for the Clan.  
-  
***Blacksmith, Armorer, Weapons Master, and Fletcher all closely work together***
    * _Carpenter/Stonemason_ \- Draws up plans, as well as leads construction on shelters and other things in the Camp and surrounding territory.
    * _Cook-_ The Cook prepares meals, as well as gathering edible herbs and plants.  
-Leads gardening and crop care


  * _Apprentice_ \- Children seven and up training to be a Warrior or take on a Trade.  
-Apprentices cannot battle, unless under dire circumstances, until fourteen to sixteen years of age.
  * _Mothers_ \- Expecting or nursing individuals, or those who don't wish to be a Warrior or take on a trade.  
-Can go back to their general duties once their Child is old enough to eat solid foods and walk.  
-Care for all children in Clan  

    * _Children_ \- Those from infants to about two years old.
    * _Pre-Apprentice_ \- Children from two to about seven years old, they will begin learning basic things around camp. Such as basic chores, cooking, etc.


  * _Elders_ \- Members of the Clan too old or injured to continue with their duties.  
-Traditionally taken care of by the Clan, some Elders are stubborn and want to continue to provide for the Clan. It's better to let them.




End file.
